


Good morning to everyone except the man who put my son into a coma

by NoNameRat



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Just Idea, and meme, but both are more or less the same thing, first chapter in english, just dialogs, second in polish, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: LET'S MEME.





	1. English Version

“Good morning to everyone!...”  
“’ello mum!”  
“Konnichiwa!”  
“Hello, m’dam.”  
“...everyone except the man who put my son into a coma and give him hyphema on both eyes.”  
“Ohh, Ms. Pot, you’re too kind!”  
“Ow man, you gotta stop it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny, right? And u exactly can tell who says what, because they parlance is kind a characteristic.
> 
> (English isn't my first language, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!)


	2. Polish Version

\- Witam wszystkich! – Przywitała się ciepło matka Stu, po czym dodała w przestrzeń lodowatym tonem. - Wszystkich poza osobą która wprowadziła mojego syna w śpiączkę i zafundowała mu krwistek pourazowy w obydwu gałkach ocznych. – I nie uraczywszy Murdoca nawet spojrzeniem, weszła w głąb domu.  
\- Ooch, pani Pot, jest pani zbyt miła! – krzyknął za nią basista, parskając zaraz śmiechem.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
